


Shades of S&M

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Ficlet, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written as a poke at "50 Shades of Grey" rather than BDSM in general.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Shades of S&M

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a poke at "50 Shades of Grey" rather than BDSM in general.

"Severus?" Harry said, his voice tinged with curiosity. "Have you ever wanted to tie me up and have your wicked way with me?"

Inserting his finger into his book to mark his page, Severus closed it and looked over at Harry. 

"No, not especially."

"Manacles and chains?"

Severus frowned. "Just because I lived in a dungeon—"

"What about caning? Have you ever wanted to whip me?" 

Severus stared.

"What are you reading exactly?"

"Some trashy novel I picked up earlier," Harry said with a shrug.

"You didn't tell me you'd been to Soho." There were some rather interesting bookshops there the last time he'd been in that part of London. 

Harry finally looked up from the book. "I bought it at Tesco."

"I see," Severus said though he didn't really. That Tesco sold books about whipping was news to him. "Now you suddenly have an interest in sadomasochism?"

"Oh, no." Harry set the book down. "Just curious whether you harbored kinky fantasies that you'd never shared with me."

"Harry," Severus said, avoiding the question, "if you recall, mutual fellatio is about as deviant as I ever get."

Harry got up and straddled Severus's lap, his hands going straight to the back of Severus's neck and toying with his hair. "So you never pictured yourself giving me a spanking?"

"I did. Many times when you were a student." Severus smirked as he saw Harry's eyes widen. "However, it was never sexually arousing."

"Do you have any interest in trying now? Just to see?" Harry rolled his hips and bit the corner of his lip. 

Severus moved his hands to the curve of Harry's arse, rubbing the firm flesh through his denims. 

"Your arse would look rather nice rosy and red."

Harry visibly shivered at the words and Severus stilled his hands, a troubling thought springing to mind. 

"What?" Harry asked, obviously puzzled.

"Is this going to end up with you wrapped in cling film from head to foot and a straw in your mouth so you can continue breathing?"

Harry blinked. "No, I don't think so."

"Are you going to insist I wear leather chaps and nipple clamps or a horsetail buttplug while you flog me with a riding crop?"

The expression on Harry's face was priceless, a comical mixture of horror and amusement.

"How about a blindfold once and a while?" Harry said quietly, leaning in and pressing a kiss to the corner of Severus's mouth.

Licking along Harry's stubbled jaw to his ear, Severus whispered, "Consider it done."


End file.
